The Daughter Who Came to Work
by ultimatestranger16
Summary: What happens when Ziva's daughter comes to work at NCIS?


Ok, so as you can tell, I like dialog! Sorry this has taken long! But thank you for your patience! I skipped the wedding (I tried that, but it just didn't work for me), and went straight into a year after the wedding. Sammi is now 18, and getting ready to go to college. Abby and McGee got married, and they now have a one-year-old girl named Alice, who sleeps in a coffin shaped crib. Enjoy!

Chapter One

"She is coming to work here?"

Tony Dinozzo, Senior Special Agent in NCIS, was strongly objecting to the idea of his 18 year old step daughter Sammi coming to work in the mailroom, which his wife, Mossad liaison, Ziva David, was just now informing him of.

"She will drive us crazy, you know that!"

"Relax, it is just for the summer. She will switch to part time once she starts going to UDC. It'll be fine."

"I just don't know if she should be working here. A lot of innocent bystanders end up hostages in this place."

"Name one."

"Cate for starters."

At this Ziva flinched. As tough as she was, her brother Ari, or anything that had to do with Ari, was still a hard topic for her to handle.

"Ok, name one who wasn't an agent," Ziva said.

"Ok, that's a tough one," Tony admitted.

"Look, my point is, she will be perfectly safe, and she will not be driving us crazy. She will be delivering to other parts of NCIS."

"Uh huh, and my point is, is that if a suspect, or a terrorist, or someone with beef against one of us, finds out that she is working here or that she even exists, they will use her to their advantage. And it will be even easier to get her if she works here."

"That is not true. We have top of the line security here."

"Yeah, that's how that web cam got in that janitor's lunchbox, Abby's stalker was able to get right outside the window to her lab, and need I mention what has come in through autopsy?"

"All right, you have a point. But keep in mind that those incidents were few and far between." Ziva said, her patience running thin with the constant references to her brother.

"I don't want her working here. She's my kid too. I think I have a say in this matter."

"Ok, well 'our' kid is an adult and she can work here if she wants to. Besides," Ziva said looking away. "She starts today."

"What? You went over my head on this?"

"This is why I created rule 12 in the first place," said Gibbs as he entered the bullpen.

"Um, technically boss, Ziva and I are no longer dating since she is my wife," said Tony.

"Hence rule 51."

"Rule 51?" said Ziva, slightly confused. "I thought there was 50 Gibbs rules."

"Rule 51, never marry a coworker."

"Hey, why are we singled out in this? McGeek and Abbs got married before us!" said Tony in his defense.

"McGee and Abby keep their married life to themselves. You two parade it around the bullpen every time you have a disagreement," said Gibbs.

"In their defense, Uncle Gibbs, they argued like this before they even dated," said Sammi as she came down the stairs from Vance's office.

"Have you forgotten that you still live under my roof?" said Tony, jokingly strict. "And what were you doing in Vance's office? I thought you hated the guy."

"The man just gave her a job," said Ziva. "She needs to start the asp kissing early."

"Mom, it's ass not asp," said Sammi as she started putting mail on people's desks. "Jeez, you've been in this country for how long? You'd think you'd have gotten it by now. Anyway, here's the mail. See ya! Oh, wait one more."

Sammi handed a small envelope to a very confused Ziva, who had never gotten any mail since she had started at NCIS. She put it in her

"Have any of you gotten anything on Petty Officer Strange? And where the hell is McGee?"

"I'm right here boss," said McGee, as he exited the elevator. "Alice's babysitter was late."

"Then why was Abby here like the rest of us?"

"I elected to stay behind with Alice. I would apologize, but like you say, it's a sign of weakness."

"I will be right back," said Ziva. "I need to check in with Abby about something."

"Well, what is it?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm not sure. That's why I need to go talk to Abby."

"Fine, but be back in 10 minutes."

"Thank you Gibbs. I will be right back."


End file.
